


Into the Rabbit Hole

by deviously_innocent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dante is fucking tired, Gen, Post-War, References to Norse Religion & Lore, This Is STUPID, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviously_innocent/pseuds/deviously_innocent
Summary: ❝𝑰𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝒂 𝒑𝒐𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒅 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆'𝒔 𝒋𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔❞Dante Leif was happy. As happy as a wizard of his caliber can be.The second wizarding war was over, the Dark Slut finally got killed and his sister's getting married to the adrenaline junkie Potter himself after years of moping.Everything was good. Until it wasn't.Somehow Potter's way of trouble rubbed of him. An innocent thing as wedding shopping became hazardous to him. Fuck you Potter.Time travel? Nope. Dark lord senior and junior? Hell nawh shawty. Seeing his scary mentor as a puppy slash young young? He ain't built for this pot of worms. Fates can go fuck themselves. He'll even live as a hermit if he can avoid that mess.But unfortunately, no one can escape their fate. The weave of threads captured him until he couldn't get away.In short?He fell down to into the rabbit hole just like Alice did.Rabbits, beware. You lot have a vengeful wizard on your tails.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Into the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own Harry Potter and its merchandise, unfortunately. Its ownership goes to Miss You Know Who.

"Oi corpse breath!"

Dante sighed heavily. Turning back he gave a look that screamed I'll AK your arse to the poor sod who dared to call him that ridiculous name. The poor sod had the audacity to grin at him while catching their breath.

"Russo" he pinched his nose. "Why am I not, surprised?" He rolled his eyes mentally. "What do you want?"

The girl Russo grinned impishly. "If you're surprised by the nickname unclekins, then you don't know me at all," she said mildly. "And for what i want? Why I just want your fantastic company, sunshine." The blond girl sassed giving Dante a bright smile which made him roll his eyes in annoyance.

He then started on the path he was going before he got interrupted. The girl not deterred, followed him like a wayward puppy.

How annoying.

Talk about people who don't get the meaning. From day one, Naomi Russo had followed him, tried to befriend him. Whenever the pests called children comes near him, they either get scared of his icy glare or his scary reputation as the ice prince of Hufflepuff.

Surprise motherfucker.

But no, not her. The obnoxious Ravenclaw much to his chargin was immune to his threats. By second year he had a terrifying reputation (except his housemates of course), but it all went down to drain by a ravenclaw firstie. 

Merlin knows how much he had threatened her. The girl had not sense what so ever. Dante was sure her brain had melted like all those idiots in Gryfindor and Slytherin. How can a person be this cheerful is a mystery.

Did he say he hated cheerful people? He hates them with a passion. And he was in the house of good cheer.

Straightening up, he spied the wizards and witches going onto their business. He was one a mission. A secret mission that does not need any more wandering eyes. Other than Russo that is. The women don't know the meaning of N O. He learned that quickly.

Shaking his head, he strutted towards Twilfitt and Tatting’s casually.

"You know, its funny how you're so paranoid about being seen going to a shop for clothing." Russo commented beside him making Dante sigh. The girl's eyes were filled with mirth and mischief, a look that told him that he needed to take instant action or he'll be embarrassed to nine realms and back.

"I'm not paranoid," he grumbled quietly. "I don't want to be seen by those terror twins. You know what happened last time. I would rather avoid that disaster." He gave her a pointed look.

The blond girl smirked. She did remember. Last time Dante was accidentally a victim of twin's prank testing while he was passing by. 

Of course after the ordeal the twins stayed away from the male Leif for a few months until he calmed down enough to not set his pet on them. But they weren't the Terrors or the Red hazed gryffindorks- as Dante says for nothing.

Even with the fear of vicious retaliation, they never learn. So the cycle would continue with pranking wars, hexes, cuckoo's, blue twins, mermaid Dante and oddly pink boxers which had the wording Snakes are the best. 

"Madame?" Dante fidgeted at the sudden attention he got. "I'm here for the order for J. Leif." 

The girl raised a brow at him but nodded and went inside to fetch his order.

"There ya go." The girl narrowed her eyes at him but backed down at the glare she got from his blond companion.

Dante rolled his eyes at the exchange. He could understand that the war had did its number on everyone even if it had been over for years. The suspicious glares and glances to him were getting old and tiring.

Taking the bags, Dante gave the girl a fake smile, making his companion snort and quickly walked away from the area as soon as possible.

The sooner he did this, the sooner he can go back to his Runes project. Russo followed him.

She gave him an amused look  
which he ignored like he always do. "Now what?" The blond girl questioned.

Dante gave raised a brow at her. "Now" he pointed to her, "you're going back wherever you came from and I," here he pointed at himself, "am going home. Ciao." He gave a salute to the amused blond and walked away, his outer robes flapping in a very Snape like fashion.

The girl watched on the dramatics of her friend with a sly smile. "Don't go make out with Malfoy afterwards, Leif!" She shouted, watching with glee to see Dante stumble on his way.

Serves the git right for being an arse.

Amusement however faded away when she saw people in black robes and white masks appariting in the Alley. 

Death eaters.

Catching the quick look from Dante, Naomi nodded and send in a patronus to Harry and Juni a before anyone could stop her and ran towards Dante.

Unity is strength, after all.

And thus the battle began.

Spells flew in the air with screams of the wizards and witches. Dante and Naomi worked in harmony, just like they had in the Final Battle, protecting people from danger and killing or stunning the surviving death eaters.

Dante casted curses and jinxes on death eaters and protected her back while Naomi protected Dante and the people.

Rabastan Lestrange, the leader it seemed, engaged in a one on one duel with Dante, forcing Naomi to fall back. She knew Dante will be fine. He should be.

She was worried but the safety of others was important too. Her friend will never forgive her if she abandoned others for him. Or- Merlin forbid- think of him not capable of defending himself.

Minutes felt like hours. She felt tired, using so much magic. She cast a shield charm over a young muggleborns family and ushered them to Leaky Cauldron.

Naomi ran haggard to protect the innocent.

"Mr Ollivander!" Naomi quickly stepped near the wandmaker, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Miss Russo?"

"Protect the muggleborns and children and guard them towards the underground." She stared at him. Ollivander nodded and stumbled to do so.

Naomi chuckled at the Weasley twins pranking the death eaters with their products. One of them winked at her and she gave him a salute.

Leaning back towards the alley back, she tried to catch her breath. She was out of practice. Naomi vowed to exercise more.

A quick glance at the duel happening in the main street showed her that Dante was getting frustrated. She could hear him saying something about being tired but she could before she could try to help him, Dolohov came in and whipped a bone crushing hex at her, making her dodge to the side.

Dodging turned out to be a very bad idea as she felt her head hit the ground with a thud,her wand flying from her hands. It seemed like her injuries were catching up too. 

Bloody hell no.

Breathing heavily, Naomi glared daggers at Dolohov, her wand a few feet away from her.

The death eater gave her a nasty grin. Naomi knew that the chances of her to reach her wand were slim. Dolohov was known for his bone crushing spell and his speed.

Yet she calculated her chances and was about to open her mouth when Dolohov rolled his eyes and went down with a thud.

Staring at the wizard, she chuckled at her savior. "Remind me not to piss you off like that," she gasped tiredly.

Juni Leif gave her a smirk and kicked the fallen death eater with a grimace. The death eater rolled a bit, out cold. "He nearly had you, the inbred piece of bacon." She glared at the man and waved her wands, making him disappear.

At her questioning glance and a quip of her lips, Juni quickly defended herself "Just a small prison for these guys now. Plus I had to baby proof myself for Teddy." The black haired women waved her hands flippantly.

Now that she was safe, Juni quickly kneeled down and started to heal her up.

"The others?" asked Naomi hesitantly, after sometime. The Alley was silent. Naomi felt a feeling of foreboding.

"Everyone is here." Juni said wryly. "We were having a small gathering when your patronus had warned us. Quickly came in here." 

"And a day before my wedding too," the near Mrs Potter Leif grumbled. Naomi just patted the poor bride to be.

That explained why Dante was in the Diagon. Must've ordered something for his sister, sneakily.

She felt a chill on her bones. "What about Dante?" She bit her lip in her anxiety. Mentioning Dante's name seemed to darken Juni's mood.

"Dante is here?" Juni whispered. At Naomi's nod, the healer cursed and took off, taking out her wand and hexing a leftover death eater who unfortunately came into her path. A quick glance showed that it was Rabastan.

Oh boy. Wait, where is his hair?

Naomi now somewhat okay, stumbled after the female as fast as she could. Something was not right. Other than a hairless Lestrange and a missing best friend that is.

She saw Harry running towards Juni and hugging her making her anxiety rise.

Where is Dante?  
She stumbled quickly towards the soon to be married couple.

".... Lestrange slipped away." Harry trailed off, catching Naomi's less than perfect entrance.

She must look horrible.

Naomi scowled at the man-who-conquered who had caught the hint and looked away.

She pretended to watch the Aurors and Ron clean and pick up the remaining resistance of the dark side while Harry and Juni talked.

"Rabastan threw something at him and he disappeared," Harry whispered to his fiancée. Naomi could not help but lean in.

"We don't know if he used a portkey on Dante or not. He's the traitor for him." Emerald eyes met obsidian with regret.

Naomi flinched hearing that. If that's what it means then Dante's in trouble.

Big trouble. Just like Naomi soon will be.  
_What the fuck will she say to Dante's mum? ___


End file.
